Kory
'Kory '(Koarakkyo) is an enemy that only appears in the Stories of Legend. He first appears in Flame Caldera, the final stage in Volkanos Volcano. Enemy Kory is the first enemy unit to create a Shockwave (cat-cannon-like blasts) every time the attack connects with a cat unit. Holds a hatchet. The shockwave has an exact length of 1067.5. It will hit every cat unit out there, except Nerd Cat/Hacker Cat (which attacks from a range of 1200) and Assassinlan Pasalan (1250). Dictionary English Version A really eccentric koala. He was kicked out from zoo because of food bills so is freeloading at Gory's house. Gory is going to kick him out soon too. Japanese Version Variants Martin This is a boss enemy found in Sweetest Sorrow Event, has better health, damage and speed, but loses the shockwaves. Berserkory (Red) A boss found in Sea Polluter, has large amount of health, medium damage, and level 12 shockwaves. Strategy To defeat Kory, it is recommended that the player tackles it with very strong and tanky cats such as Baby Cat. Bahamut Cat will not help much as he is easily knocked back; however if you are lucky you he might land a hit and severely damage Kory. Decent range attackers such as Dragon Cat also help, especially when stacked. Spamming weaker cats will not work because they will be killed in the process simultaneously by the shockwaves that also kill your attacking cats faster. Tanky but weak attacking cats (Kotatsu Cat, Tank Cat) will be a burden as they only make Kory create more shockwaves, killing your other cats behind them. It is easier to deal with the Koala with Dragon Cat stacking when first encountered in Flame Caldera, but it becomes increasingly deadly when backed up by other strong enemies (Bun Bun Black in Labyrinth of Hades). The Cat Combo, Moby Dick, can really help because Island Cat (or Whale Cat) and Crazed Whale Cat can tank many hits while doing massive damage to Kory. Appears Stories of Legend Stages *Stage 10-6: Flame Caldera (200% strength magnification) *Stage 15-6: Labyrinth of Hades (200% strength magnification) *Stage 18-3: Harry Tunnel (200% strength magnification) *Stage 20-7: Pig Swill (200% strength magnification) *Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (300% strength magnification) *Stage 23-5: Agape's Cage (100% strength magnification) *Stage 26-8: Revolving-door Floats (200% strength magnification) *Stage 32-4: Golden Gai (300% strength magnification) Other Stages *Ultra Stress! (Insane) (100% strength magnification) *Kung Fu Awakens-2: Path of Kung-Fu: Hard+ (200% strength magnification) *Catfruit Jubilee (200% strength magnification) Stats :*This is Kory's stats at 100% strength magnification, he does 5,600 damage to the player's castle in Flame Caldera due to his Castle Destruction ability :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery Gory and Kory in 4koma.jpg|Gory and Kory in Nyanko Daisensou 4koma File:Screenshot_2015-03-15-16-08-38.png|Kory's first variant - Martin Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/036.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Shock Wave Enemies